Parallèle
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS Deux histoires. Une vraie, une fausse. mais tout est lié. Et la fin reste un peu la même en fin de compte.


**Titre**** : Parallèle  
**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** :M / NC 17**

**Paring****: Bill/Tom**

**Résumé****: Deux histoires. Une vraie, une fausse. mais tout est lié. Et la fin reste un peu la même en fin de compte.  
**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez

* * *

**

_**Parallèle**_

L'une est vraie, l'autre est fausse.

Un jeu où tout est permis, où tout est possible.

Un jeu où chaque seconde est une lutte contre le futur, où le possible est parfois impossible.

Alors dites-moi, dites-moi ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux.

Là où jouer est un masque … et là où la survie fait partie du jeu.

_**[…]**_

_C'est étrange comme la vie est faite d'obstacles. Je ne pensais pas en arriver là un jour. Il m'avait toujours semblé si fort, si grand par rapport à moi. Et pourtant._

_C'était lui le plus faible de nous deux. _

_Il me fixe avec ses grands yeux cerclés de noirs, les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table de la cuisine. Notre cuisine. _

_Son annonce résonne encore dans mes oreilles et j'espère me réveiller à ses côtés. Croire à un cauchemar et rien d'autre. Mais j'ai beau secouer la tête, fermer les yeux, il est toujours là. _

_Son regard est baissé, comme honteux. Alors que c'est moi qui devrait l'être. Parce que je ne réponds pas. Parce qu'il attend ma réaction._

_Brusquement, je me lève, fais le tour de la table et le prends dans mes bras. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et je m'en veux de lui faire subir cela. Je me concentre sur lui et uniquement lui. Tout ce qui nous entoure ne doit pas exister. Sinon je ne pourrais pas être parfait pour lui. Et je m'en voudrais._

_**- Pardon Bill. Je … tu sais … ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis là.**_

_Ses mains se crispent à mon t-shirt alors que ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité. _

_Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il m'annoncerait cela._

_**[…]**_

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

A te serrer dans mes bras.

A embrasser tes lèvres tremblantes.

A vouloir que ce lien qui nous unit n'existe plus.

Pensais-tu en arriver là un jour ?

Je ne crois pas. Après tout, c'est contre nature.

Et même si je sais que je ne devrais pas, je continue de t'embrasser et de caresser ton ventre qui se soulève à une allure folle.

Calme-toi.

Je me souviens encore de ton regard sur moi il y a quelques jours. Alors que tu me surprenais pour la première fois en train de faire l'amour à une fille.

Pourquoi as-tu pleuré en me voyant me fondre en elle ? Et pourquoi moi j'ai pleuré en voyant tes yeux se remplir de tristesse ?

Tout simplement parce que je t'aime.

Tu sais, elle, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne sais même plus qui elle était. Seul toi compte. Tu as toujours été plus important que les autres. Dès notre naissance. C'est peut-être notre gémellité. C'est peut-être autre chose.

Je me moque de la raison. Je veux juste que tu me restes à jamais.

Tes doigts remontent sur mon visage et tu stoppes notre baiser.

Ne me laisse pas !

Tes lèvres s'étirent en un magnifique sourire. Grâce à moi.

**- Jamais**, tu murmures.

Tu as ce pouvoir sur moi. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Je suis à toi. Entièrement à toi.

Tant que tu es heureux, je le suis également. Même si c'est sans moi … même si j'espère que mes pensées ne se réaliseront jamais.

Soudain, j'entends la clef dans la porte d'entrée et je me détache de toi. C'est Maman.

Si elle apprenait que ses deux fils sont PD et incestueux, elle en ferait une syncope.

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, je pose rapidement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Et m'éloigne … elle est devant nous.

**- Vous êtes là ?** S'étonne-t-elle. **Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas ouvert ?**

**- Euh … ben … on t'avait pas entendu**, répliques-tu aussitôt.

Tu as toujours su trouver les bons mots pour convaincre Maman.

Comme lorsque j'ai abimé les fleurs dans le jardin. Comme lorsque tu as fumé ta première cigarette. Comme lorsque j'ai couché avec Alina sur le canapé. Comme lorsque tu as passé la nuit chez une inconnue pour m'oublier.

Maman nous embrasse et j'ai peur qu'elle sente ton odeur sur moi. Mais c'est idiot. J'ai toujours senti ton essence. Parce que j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que j'avais besoin de toi.

_**[…]**_

_Bill dort paisiblement contre moi. Ses cheveux noirs chatouillent mon cou et je souris. _

_On hésite comment l'annoncer aux autres. Il a peur de leurs regards. Mais il ne devrait pas. _

_On ne __choisit__ pas d'être malade. On ne __choisit__ pas de mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour survivre en attendant la guérison._

_C'est dur pour moi de vivre ça. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à de graves maladies. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'hôpital par exemple. Alors essayer de me mettre à sa place me donne envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Peut-être parce que plusieurs sentiments se mélangent._

_J'essaye de me souvenir de mes cours de théâtre. Certains exercices ont toujours été durs pour moi. Notamment sur les sentiments. Et encore plus quand on devait ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Mais je me force, j'essaye._

_Pour lui …_

_Parce que je veux pouvoir l'aider au maximum dans cette épreuve. Après tout, c'est mon devoir._

_Mes mains caressent ses tempes alors qu'il pousse un soupir. Son souffle me chatouille et je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Chatouilleux. Mais rire serait déplacé. _

_**- On va y arriver Bill. Je te le jure**__, je chuchote en nichant mon nez dans ses cheveux._

_Je finis par me relever lentement en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller. Puis je sors du salon et la lumière s'éteint. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui …_

_**[…]**_

On est en famille. Nos parents, nos amis. Tu es en face de moi et ton pied se colle au mien.

Je sursaute et regarde aussitôt si quelqu'un nous a surpris. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal parce que je t'aime.

Tu me souris et je me maudis. Tu es si beau en cet instant.

S' ils n'étaient pas là, je répondrais à ta caresse. Se retenir. Je grimace en sentant mon corps s'échauffer.

Arrête de me chauffer.

Autour de nous, on parle, on rit. Mais je ne vois que toi, n'entends que toi.

**- Tom ? Tom ?**

Je relève la tête, rompant le contact avec toi. Je ne devrais pas me laisser aller.

Contrôle … c'est plus facile à dire. Et j'ai mon pied qui part vers toi. Et j'ai mes mots faux, dénudés de sens qui sortent de ma bouche. Parce que c'est toi que je veux nu … uniquement toi.

Maman me parle de sa nouvelle voisine. Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec elle ? Tu crois que si tu n'étais pas là elle m'intéresserait ?

Je vois ton regard se baisser. Et je me retiens de venir t'enlacer.

Ne dis rien. Je ne dirais rien non plus. Je me contenterais de sourire à Maman en pensant à toi dans ses mots.

Brusquement tu sors de table en jetant ta serviette dans ton assiette.

J'ai peur de la suite. On n'a pas le droit. Je t'en pris retiens-toi. Je sais que c'est dur.

Je te supplie du regard.

Silence dans la pièce. Souffle erratique de ta bouche. Instant en suspens.

La suite ?

Tes poings se crispent en regardant Maman qui ne comprend pas ta réaction. Il n'y a que moi qui sais.

Tu finis par sortir de table, les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai envie d'aller te retrouver, de te serrer dans mes bras et de te murmurer mon amour. Mais je deviendrais suspect et toi coupable. Alors je baisse la tête et reste à ma place, tandis que la conversation reprend sur toi.

_**[…]**_

_Bill se tient derrière moi comme un enfant apeuré. Ses mains serrent les miennes dans mon dos._

_Il secoue la tête et marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles. Nous sommes devant notre patron, le même. Il doit savoir ce qui se passe._

_J'avance en tirant Bill qui me tire de l'autre côté._

_**- Non. Non**__, gémit-il._

_Je frappe à la porte du bureau et passe la tête par l'entrebâillement. Notre patron nous fait signe de rentrer. Bill se raccroche à l'embrasure de la porte, tentant de me retenir._

_Brusquement, je lui fais face, fronce les sourcils et le pousse dans la pièce. Il doit lui dire !_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? **__Nous demande notre employeur._

_**- Bill a quelque chose d'important à vous dire.**_

_**- Je veux pas !!**_

_Notre patron nous fixe, attendant la suite des évènements. Bill me regarde avec insistance, tel un enfant qui a peur. Alors je décide de prendre les devants. S'il ne dit rien, je le ferais._

_**- Bon, puisque Bill ne veut rien vous dire, je vais le faire.**_

_**- Non Tom !!!**__ Hurle Bill en se jetant sur moi et en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche._

_Ses jambes tremblent et de fines gouttes perlent au bord de ses yeux._

_Je sais que ça lui fait mal. Je sais qu'il a peur d'être jugé. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. _

_Mais il doit le dire. _

_Une de mes mains se pose sur son visage et je l'incite du regard à trouver le courage en lui pour tout expliquer à notre patron._

_**- Je … j'ai … je suis … atteint d'un cancer aux poumons**__, marmonne-t-il.__** A cause de … vous savez … mes conneries de jeunesse.**_

_Je le serre aussitôt dans mes bras afin qu'il ne s'écroule pas. _

_J'ai toujours cru qu'il était plus fort que moi. Pour avoir su s'en sortir tout seul. Pour avoir surmonté les horreurs de sa vie. Mais j'avais tort._

_**[…]**_

Je fais les cents pas devant la porte de ton appartement. L'angoisse monte en moi.

Je ne cesse de regarder partout autour de moi. Et si quelqu'un me voyait, comprenait, nous dénonçait.

Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Tu finis par m'ouvrir la porte et je souris. Tout comme toi. J'ai envie de me jeter dans tes bras et de t'embrasser sauvagement. Mais je dois faire comme un simple frère qui rend visite à son jumeau.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée et sûre d'être close que tu te jettes sur moi.

Tes lèvres me dévorent. Et je fonds. Je ne peux me passer de toi.

J'ai toujours su que je t'aimais comme un fou. Au point de tout sacrifier pour toi. Comme je sais que tu m'aimes un peu moins. Mais je ne t'en blâme pas. C'est déjà tellement trop ce que tu m'offres.

Je te pousse jusqu'au canapé où tu te laisses tomber en arrière.

**- Putain Tom, tu m'as manqué**, tu gémis.

**- On s'est vu hier**, je rigole.

**- Oui, mais je veux être avec toi tout le temps. **

Ses mains s'activent sur mon pantalon. Et le sang afflue dans mon sexe.

**- On ne peut pas. On a pas le droit**, je réponds difficilement alors qu'il me caresse de partout.

**- Je sais. C'est pas grave. J'ai envie de toi.**

Après ça, il ne parle plus. Juste un souffle erratique et des gémissements érotiques.

Un prénom murmuré dans ma bouche. Le mien.

Des cris de plaisir et de jouissances alors qu'il éjacule en moi.

Il me dévaste et j'en reveux encore.

_**[…]**_

_Je suis assis devant un plateau repas qui, d'habitude, me mettrait l'eau à la bouche. Bill est en face de moi, des petits ronds de couleurs différentes dans la paume de sa main. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses médicaments, alors que lui me fixe._

_Il recherche ma présence. Mon amitié. _

_J'attrape sa main et lui souris. Il doit prendre son traitement. A côté de nous, nos collègues le détaillent avec curiosité. Personne n'est au courant. Ça ne les regarde pas après tout._

_**- S'ils savent ce que j'ai, ils sauront pourquoi et tout ça refera la une,**__ marmonne-t-il en s'éloignant un peu des autres.__** Je ne veux pas que l'on parle de moi pour ça. J'ai été con, je le sais. J'en paye le prix.**_

_Il avale rapidement les gélules et commence à manger, comme si de rien n'était._

_**- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Bill.**_

_**- Si. J'aurais dû.**_

_La discussion est close pour l'instant. On en a déjà parlé, mais j'ai envie qu'il arrête de se rabaisser._

_Moi aussi ça me fait mal de la voir ainsi._

_Nous finissons notre repas et retournons travailler. Bill passe au maquillage alors que je vois certains détails avec notre patron. _

_Pour lui. Pour que se soit moins difficile. Je suis prêt à fournir le travail pour deux s'il le faut. Si ça peut le soulager un peu. Les gens autour de nous s'activent et plusieurs me dévisagent en chuchotant entre eux. Les mêmes qu'à midi. _

_Je leur lance un regard noir et il retourne aussitôt à leurs affaires._

_**- Tout se sait très vite ici**__, me dit mon supérieur._

_**- Je sais Gustav. Mais vous voyez, Bill refuse que son passé revienne. Il en a tant souffert. Et je veux aussi lui éviter de vivre les regards de mépris et de haine. **_

_**- Je comprends.**_

_C'est à ce moment que Bill arrive, prêt. Il attrape ma main dans la sienne et la serre très fort. _

_**- J'aime pas leurs regards.**_

_Moi non plus. Moi non plus._

_J'embrasse le dessus de sa main et l'encourage d'un sourire. Il nous faut travailler maintenant._

_**[…]**_

Deux mois que je nous cache. Tu as de plus en plus envie de te montrer. Mais c'est interdit.

Et l'on se dispute. Comme là.

Enfermé dans la salle de bain, je sais que ton corps est collé à la porte. Je m'accroupis et colle mon front contre le bois.

**- Pardon Bill. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je t'aime. Je … je suis désolé. Je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre.**

J'ai envie de pleurer. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je sais bien que nos disputes ne durent jamais longtemps, mais j'ai peur qu'un jour tu ne me pardonnes pas.

J'attends un moment, espérant que tu m'ouvres. Les minutes passent et je me dis que cette fois, je suis allé trop loin dans mes mots.

Alors que je me lève, j'entends le cliquetis du verrou et tu ouvres la porte. Tête baissée, les bras ballants, je devine les sillons noirs sur tes joues. Aussitôt, je te prends dans mes bras et t'embrasse tout en continuant de m'excuser.

J'efface les traces noires de mes insultes.

Au fur et à mesure, nos vêtements s'envolent et nos souffles se font plus rapides. Mes mains s'activent sur ton corps, tandis que je te murmure mon amour. Tu me ravages de ton regard. Tu me ravages de ton amour.

J'étouffe avec plaisir alors que nos corps se glissent sous les draps.

C'est notre bulle et personne ne peut nous voir. On se crée un cocon de soie et de blanc. Mes reins sont en feu.

Je brûle pour toi. J'ai tellement envie de …

Me glisser en toi.

De …

M'enfoncer en toi.

De …

M'effondrer pour toi.

Tu me fixes de tes grands yeux marron. Tu en as autant envie que moi. Ton sourire me donne envie de t'enlever de ce monde incapable de nous comprendre. Alors je te mène jusqu'au plus haut. Au septième, au centième, au millième ciel s'il le faut. Aussi loin que j'en suis capable.

Juste pour que tu arrêtes de vouloir crier aux autres notre amour. Je suis le seul à avoir ce droit.

Je suis le seul …

Nous avons encore fait l'amour et comme à chaque fois, nous finissons sous la douche. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ces marques. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'être aussi faible face à toi. Je sais, je suis trop possessif. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes pour tout ça.

Mes doigts glissent sur ton corps mouillé, juste pour détendre tes muscles. L'eau chaude calme mes battements de cœur fous.

De toi. De ton corps. De ton amour.

Il faut que je me calme.

Lentement, je glisse mes mains sous tes fesses et je te remonte le long du mur carrelé. Je repars en course folle contre tes lèvres. Et tu geins. Trop tard pour moi. J'avais décidé de me calmer, mais tu viens de rallumer le brasier. Essoufflé, je remonte vers tes lèvres pour que tu m'embrasses à nouveau, et nos nez se frôlent, et des baisers se perdent dans nos cous.

Je sens ton cœur contre le mien. Un rythme rapide pour moi. Je crois que je vais faire une overdose de toi.

_**[…]**_

_Je porte Bill dans mes bras, comme on porte une princesse. L'ascenseur de l'immeuble est en panne._

_Au début, il a refusé que je l'aide. Mais il a bien vite vu que c'était trop dur pour lui. Alors je le porte._

_Je sais qu'il déteste être aussi faible. _

_Je sais qu'il se hait pour ça._

_Ses poings se crispent sur mon manteau. L'hiver est enfin là. Les mois passent._

_Et il va de plus en plus mal. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra tenir encore longtemps._

_Nous arrivons enfin à notre étage. Je le pose à terre et ouvre la porte. Il se dépêche de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement._

_Il ne veut pas que je vois les larmes sur ses joues._

_Il refuse que j'essuie le sang dans sa bouche._

_Il rejette encore mon aide._

_Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et tente de retrouver mon souffle. Même s'il est de plus en plus maigre, monter cinq étages en le portant n'est pas facile._

_Je l'entends tousser dans la salle de bain et devine ses doigts crispés au rebord du lavabo. Alors qu'il continue à cracher, je le rejoins et relève ses longs cheveux._

_De la sueur coule le long de ses tempes, se mélangeant à ses larmes._

_Un haut le cœur me prend en voyant les perles rouges goutter de ses lèvres et s'écraser brutalement contre l'email. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire._

_Sa crise s'estompant, j'attrape une serviette et la lui tends. Il me remercie faiblement, d'une petite voix._

_**- Pardon de te causer autant de soucis.**_

_**- C'est pas grave Bill.**_

_**- Tom … je … on doit parler.**_

_Ses mots me font l'effet d'un électrochoc. J'ai peur de la suite. Son ton est sérieux, beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui rit tout le temps. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas entendu son rire depuis plusieurs semaines. Ça m'effraie._

_Nous nous rendons dans le salon. Là, je me pose dans le canapé, mais lui reste debout._

_Il fixe les nuages blancs dans le ciel._

_**- J'ai eu un coup de fil à midi. Mes résultats. Je … **_

_Un long soupir, suivi par un sanglot étouffé._

_Il rejette la tête en arrière et se mord les lèvres. Je vois bien qu'il se retient de pleurer. Entre ses doigts, les rideaux sont malmenés._

_Les secondes passent et je retiens mon souffle. Jusqu'à ce que la bombe soit lâchée. _

_Une bombe aux couleurs blanches et à l'odeur piquante._

_**- Je vais devoir être hospitalisé.**_

_**[…]**_

Des larmes sur mon visage.

De la boue sur mes genoux et mes mains.

Et toi, devant moi, qui me regarde de haut.

Je crie de me rester et tu ris de mes actes pitoyables.

Je suis à terre, lacéré de tes mots.

Tu viens de m'annoncer la pire chose au monde.

Nous … ça n'existe plus. Je n'ai plus d'ami. Plus de confident. Plus de frère. Plus d'amant.

**- C'est fini Tom. Fini !!** Tu cries.

Je tends la main vers toi pour te retenir, mais tu t'éloignes. Tu me tournes le dos et pars. Tu me quittes, m'oublies.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !!?

Je t'aime.

**- Je t'aime !!!!** J'hurle dans les rues.

Je cours derrière toi en te cherchant. Je veux te rattraper, m'excuser, effacer.

Tout ce que j'ai fait de mal. Tout ce qui t'a blessé.

**- Je t'aimerais en silence et dans le noir. Je garderais tout mes sentiments pour moi.**

Mais tu ne m'entends pas. Tu es parti.

Tu ne pouvais plus survivre dans cet étouffement perpétuel. Personne n'a jamais su. Et pourtant tu le criais dès que tu le pouvais. Dans ma bouche, dans mon corps.

Jamais devant nos amis.

Jamais devant notre famille.

Tu voulais juste être heureux et je t'ai rendu malheureux. Tu voulais juste le montrer au monde entier.

Mais moi j'étais jaloux et je te gardais pour moi.

Te protéger des vautours de loi. Tout endurer pour toi.

Et à vouloir trop en faire. A vouloir te protéger encore et encore de mes ailes. Tu as fini par les brûler. Notre amour enfin consommé, consumé.

**- Bill …**

_**[…]**_

Tu n'es plus là.

Bill est mort.

Les gens autour de nous applaudissent. Je ne pensais pas que tout ce travail aurait un tel succès. Un film sur un sujet délicat. Un film avec nous en personnages principaux.

Tu souris sur l'écran.

Et moi je pleure en te voyant.

Toi. Moi. Bill. Tom.

Je voudrais que tout ce qui vient de se passer ne soit qu'une illusion. Je voudrais que ton nom sur l'écran s'efface pour que personne ne te blâme. Tu n'as pas choisi à être comme ça.

Bill n'est pas fautif !!

Les larmes sur mes joues se font silencieuses et invisibles. J'ai envie de crier, de te crier … mais je n'ai plus de voix. Juste un faible gémissement en repensant à notre dernier instant ensemble.

Tu ne m'es plus ...

* * *

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Quelle est l'hsitoire vraie ? Et la fausse ?**_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous avez compris de tout ça ?**_


End file.
